


Florean Fortescue's on a Tuesday

by corvids_5



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, Pining, mentions of cock burying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26293192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corvids_5/pseuds/corvids_5
Summary: It is a dirty, common place to lurk but Draco does it anyways. Year after year, he waits in the alleyway for none other than Hermione Granger.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 11
Kudos: 36
Collections: Draco's Drabbles





	Florean Fortescue's on a Tuesday

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Roll a Drabble @ Draco's Den on Facebook!  
> I rolled:  
> Draco Malfoy, "She never looked nice. She looked like art."

Florean Fortescue’s on a Tuesday. 

The Tuesday before the first day of term, that was where he could always find her, and sixth year was no different. 

There she was, her nose buried in a book, a muggle book and a cup of vanilla ice-cream with crushed strawberries was on the table in front of her. 

Draco sighed. 

He could imagine the scent of her breath, he could almost feel it fan across his face as she whispered how much she wanted him. 

In fourth year he had kissed her in this alleyway. After cornering her and throwing insults at her, she had reared on him and pushed him into the brick wall. 

In fifth year she let him push his fingers past the waistline of her knickers and he would never forget the sounds that she made. 

This year, he waited. He wanted her brown eyes to seek him out, to look towards the alley in which he lurked, but they didn’t come. 

Sixth year was no different, he thought. 

She will raise her head and look. She will get up and come to him and he will push her up against the brick wall and finally take her how he had imagined doing all summer. 

Sixth year was no different, but he knew it was a lie. 

He could feel it and if he could feel it then did that mean she could?

Maybe that was why she didn’t look. Maybe that was why she rose from the front of the ice-cream parlour, tucking her book against her chest and turned her back to him, walking into the sun, swishing her hips as she went... 

He wanted her to turn, to look back at him. Instead, he watched her leave and he smirked at the sway of her hips and the curve of her arse. 

_She looked nice_ , Draco thought as he turned and walked down the alleyway that headed toward Knockturn Alley. 

_No_ , some part of his mind whispered. _She never looked nice._

Draco pondered this as he slipped into Borgin and Burkes, the bell on the door tinkling as he passed. 

_She looked like art_ , his mind settled with a hiss, as he stood in front of a large cabinet. 

_Yes_ , she looked like art and he would not stop until he had her pinned against a wall with his cock buried deep. 

Draco’s fingers stroked the side of the cabinet. After all, this was all for her. Once this was over, once the Dark Lord had won, he would finally make her, his. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
